ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ken Tennyson (Earth-83)
Ken Tennyson is the son of Ben Tennyson and Kai Green from Earth-83. He appears in Ben 10: Milky Way Race as a primary character. History Pre-MWR Please see this article for more information. Milky Way Race Ken first appears at the end of Re:Start alongside Professor Paradox, who tells him that Ben will need his help at some point during the race. Appearance Ken retains his general appearance from Omniverse, albeit older and with a different outfit. He has a streak of neon green dye running through his hair, and wears a black and white uniform. He wears the Utilitrix on his left wrist. Personality Ken's personality resembles that of his father to some extent, but he carries himself in a different manner. As opposed to Ben's more rash personality when he was sixteen, Ken displays a level of calm calculation in combat situations, working through danger with his brain as much as his fists. He acts somewhat cheery and cocky in most situations, but carries an edge of blunt cynicism in certain conversations. Under the surface, his relationship with Ben 10,000 is somewhat strained due to Ben's occasional self-centered actions and general dismissal of Ken as an equal. This has improved somewhat since Ben found out Ken was Spanner, but continues to be a contentious subject Ken prefers to avoid bringing up. Abilities Ken doesn't have any special powers outside of his equipment, but he does have extensive combat training and displays the ability to think quickly and rationally under pressure. Equipment Utilitrix The Utilitrix is Ken's custom Omnitrix, built by himself using Grey Matter, some vague advice from Professor Paradox, and parts from a mysterious package with no return address. The Utilitrix contains ten aliens, being built with DNA Card technology that requires the user to manually switch out the cards under the face plate in order to swap out their transformations. This technology, while not nearly as advanced as a proper Omnitrix, is much more intellectually accessible and less prone to digital errors. The Utilitrix gets its name from its ability to generate custom utility modules for each of Ken's aliens, each module generally serving to reduce an alien's weaknesses and/or enhance their efficiency in combat. Spanner System Ken's current Spanner System is an upgraded version of the one seen in Omniverse. It performs the same functions (time travel, physical enhancements, etc.), but with an overall stronger output and a connection to the Utilitrix that allows the Spanner armor to use some of Ken's alien abilities. Chrono Bike The Chrono Bike is Ken's signature custom motorcycle. Similarly to the Time Cycles, the Chrono Bike can travel through time and space along with its rider. The Chrono Bike is synced to the Spanner System, allowing Ken to summon the bike to him whenever necessary. Chrono Spanner Chrono Spanner is Ken's alternate identity he assumes when using the Spanner System's armor. Nobody in the present day is aware of his true identity save for Professor Paradox, whose vague placement in time makes the point moot anyway. Forms Ken Tennyson (Earth-83)/Spanner Standard Forms|Standard Ken Tennyson (Earth-83)/Spanner Alien Forms|Alien Trivia *The current design for the Spanner suit takes inspiration from Kamen Rider as opposed to the original's inspiration from Power Rangers. *Ken's aliens generally have a different appearance than Ben's. *Ken dyed his hair as part of a fad among teenagers that occurs in his time period on Earth-83. The same type of dye job can be seen in other teenagers from this period such as Theodore Logical. Category:Ben 10: Milky Way Race Category:CaT Category:Earth-83 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Omnitrix Wielders